smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Morales (Earth-1)
Miles Morales is a student of Midtown School of Science and Technology who dreamed in wanting to become a famous superhero like Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and the Web-Warriors. A survivor of the Snap, Morales was bitten by a radioactive spider and became the Black Spider. He was then recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. and did a lot of important assignments. He is the son of Jefferson Davis and Rio Morales, the paternal nephew of Aaron Davis and Jen Davis and the cousin of Naomi Davis. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Miles possesses superhuman strength, making him capable of lifting at least 10 tons. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. He has to pull his punches and kicks, otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human. Like Peter Parker, in times of great duress, he sometimes displays far greater feats of strength. During the events of Secret Empire, after watching Black Widow's murder, Miles shattered Captain America's shield with a single punch. Even though the shield was in no way as durable as Rogers' classic Vibranium shield, it was still extremely durable.96 * Superhuman Speed: Miles possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore he can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: '''Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * '''Superhuman Durability: Miles' body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. Miles has been shown capable of showing no and little discomfort when he had a wooden stick and a beer mug break against him, respectively.116 * Superhuman Agility: Miles' agility, balance, flexibility, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Miles possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. * Wall-Crawling: Miles can cling to any surface using just his fingertips and feet. The extent to how much pressure he can stick to walls is thus far unknown, except that he can handle lifting his own weight. * Spider-Sense: When danger is present, Miles feels a buzzing sensation in his head as a sort of early warning system, allowing him to react accordingly. His spider-sense offers him near complete awareness of his surroundings, and in conjunction with his reflexes, allows him to instinctively dodge or counter nearly all attacks. His spider-sense seems to be greatly enhanced compared to that of Peter Parker. One example occurs the night that Peter is killed; Miles dreamed that he, himself, was being attacked by Electro, when, at the same time, the real Electro was preparing to hunt and murder Peter Parker many miles away. He was also able to sense that reality was not quite right while he was with Tony Stark. This suggests that Miles' ability may be borderline precognitive, as opposed to only warning of immediate danger. * Bio-Electrokinesis: Miles possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ** Venom Blast: Miles can send a bio-electric shock to his enemies or destroy technology by releasing a small spark of electricity from his hands. After the initial spark, moments later the enemy will be electrocuted. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Miles can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. *** Venom Beam: Miles showed he could channel his bio-electricity outward as a direct burst of electrostatic energy to knock away enemies in a stunning/concussive manner.117 *** Mega Venom Blast: His most recently discovered power. Miles displayed the ability to release powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Miles is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the Hydra laboratory Miles was being held in.69 This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Miles' part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Black Cat.118 *** Venom Punch: Miles can enhance the power of his punches by infusing his fists with bio-electricity. ** Energy-Thread Generation: Miles can produce threads of bio-electricity from his hands. Said spinnerets carry the same tensile prehensility of his web fluid, allowing him to swing from place to place or yank and flail around his opponents.119 He can also send a debilitating electric shock which disrupts their nervous systems like his venom blasts do.99 * Spider-Camouflage: Miles, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Miles is able to regenerate his injuries at a much faster rate than normal humans can. This was first displayed when the original spider-bite that gave him powers turned from "huge and gross looking" to a dot within ten minutes.24 * Immortality (allegedly): Norman Osborn mentioned that immortality is a side effect of the Oz formula, because Miles' body was altered by the Oz formula, he would also have such power in theory. Equipment * Web-Shooters: Originally created and used by Peter Parker, Aunt May gave Peter's web-shooters to Miles. Over a year later, Miles was given an updated pair by his world's S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Metahumans